


two black eyes from loving too hard

by newbensolo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Force Choking, M/M, Riding, Slurs, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbensolo/pseuds/newbensolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His teeth find the skin under Hux's jaw, and there's a hiss as he bites down. The hand in his hair fisting, yanking him back.  The green eyes are narrowed angrily, "I should have known a bitch like you would bite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	two black eyes from loving too hard

**Author's Note:**

> literally they're so bad for eachother and I love them so much. Also this is not healthy it literally begins with them beating the shit out of eachother.  
> Ye be warned

A fist collides with skin, the covered bones smacking sickly together. The head of dark hair is thrown to the side with the impact. Kylo's eyes are wide with shock; he whips his head around as Hux’s fist falls again. This hit lands on the edge of his jaw, Kylo tastes blood in mouth. He grunts, and as he senses Huxmove he cannot control his rage. Hux chokes mid-breath and his fist falls, from the tense pull of bow just about to release, to his side helplessly. 

Kylo, formerly on his knees, wobbles up to his full height. The invisible vice around Hux’s throat tightening. He replaces the force with his own hand which the other pushes the red faced general to a kneel. He spits the blood that has accumulated in his mouth into Hux’s face. The bulging eyes burn with humiliation and loathing. “Who do you think you are, General?” Kylo asks scathingly. He releases the man who tumbles back.

The man is sucking in desperate, uneven breaths never tearing his eyes from Ren. He’s on his back, legs bent beneath him preventing him from a quick physical come back. He wipes his face, flinging the coppery liquid away. His next attack is verbal and piercing. “Someone who is infinitely better than you, Ben.”

A boot is on his chest before the name is fully from his lips, but he's ready. His hands wrap around the knight's ankle, twisting and pulling the limb so the oversized crybaby is toppling over. His feet knocked from under him; Air is forced from his lungs and Hux is atop him. A hand is pressed over his breast bone, and the other is tight on his jaw. The fingers digging into the bruise forming from Hux's left hook.

Kylo is thrashing beneath him, but Hux is heavier than he imagined. Hux grabs at the mangy black hair and tilts the younger man’s head back until he’s staring at him.The General snarls at the indignant face, and his voice becomes a deep growl. “Look here you brat, you got here because of some silly little power. I got here after training my whole life. I earned my place, you will never be more than Daddy's little fucking failure.”

His brown eyes are wide. The insults slide beneath his skin, hitting deep between his ribs. Kylo clutches impotently at Hux’s sleeves. In his turmoil the force isn't there to catch him. Hux let's go of his hair and takes his hand off of Kylo's chest. “Hux.” Kylo whines.   
The general takes a deep breath while his eyes close. He can Kylo breathing beneath him; the thin, strong body quivering. He opens his green cat eyes,“Yes, Kylo?”

The man is now pushed up on his elbows. The long hair hanging in his face, and he looks up at Hux through his eyelashes. His mouth has dried blood at the edges and Hux leans down to look the Knight in the eyes. They're watery and bright, Hux's face is close enough now that he's inhaling the air from Kylo's lungs. It's hard to tell which one moves first, who presses their lips together. Hux’s lips open straight away, insistent, pent up energy spilling over.

Kylo is slow to follow, letting the thin lips attack his own before putting up a fight. His mouth has the tang of blood and Hux’s tongue seeks out the taste. A groan falls from the younger man as Hux sucks his upper lip between his teeth. When he pulls away Kylo opens his eyes, the image of the general's swollen mouth blurred. He can see where his hand left bruises around the man's neck. He struggles get upright with the unforgiving weight over him, but he manages.

Hux is taller than him like this and he finds it strangely appealing. His mouth latches on to one of the bruises encircling the general's neck. A hand is pushed through his hair. The motion is repeated as Kylo leaves more wet, bruises on the man and it strikes him that he's being pet. The idea makes his skin burn in humiliation, the pit in his stomach twisting. His teeth find the skin under Hux's jaw, and there's a hiss as he bites down. The hand in his hair fisting, yanking him back. The green eyes are narrowed angrily, "I should have known a bitch like you would bite."

Kylo expects a smack, expects to feel the focusing pain blooming on his cheek. Instead, he gets the soft lips against his and the heat of Hux's erection pressed to his stomach. He groans, his hands coming around Hux's body to grab at his back, they're moving together. Their bodies sliding, clothes tangling up as the try to tear eachother to pieces. Hux's heavy breathing is loud with the blood rushing in his ears. He tips the scale, pushes Hux back with his body and his arms underneath the man to keep him from getting hurt. Hux huffs mildly, but pulls him down again. The air is gone again quickly.

Kylo awkwardly pulls his too long legs up around Hux's hips and lifts his hips up to rest over the bulge in the general's pants. His lips feel big, and saliva is drying on his chin. He tentatively moves his hips, dragging his ass over the bulge. He can feel the general's own shudder beneath him, and Hux's hands grab onto his hips. The fingers digging into him, making him jolt forward. The friction is good, and he can't help from rolling his hips again and again. When Hux thrusts into him as he's grinding down he lets loose a moan. His eyes had closed but are now opened in shock find Hux's. Kylo holds the dark stare and rolls his hips again. This time when the general's hips meet his he can't feel the shame in his gut, or the way his cheeks are burning. He's caught in the way Hux's mouth opens to harshly exhale, the furrow in his brow. The way his pupils have blown and eaten up the green.

Kylo finds some rhythm, and the pair move together. The air thickening and Kylo's chest heaves as his thighs begin to burn. "We should, uh," he mumbles.

Hux nods and clears his throat, "Yeah." He looks behind him. The door to his bedroom from the sitting room of his quarters is only a few feet away. His back and hips are beginning to get sore from the hard metal floor. Kylo flops off of him with a grunt. Hux pulls himself back up right, getting to his feet easily while Kylo lags. He fists his hand in the front of Kylo's shirt. The taller man is knocked off balance, but Hux is pulling him quickly to the bedroom and he can only stumble along. He doesn't bother to look around the room, his eyes focus on the bed.

Hux pushes him down on the soft surface of the bed and then wanders off into what Kylo assumes is the bathroom. He lays dumbly for a few seconds before springing into the tedious act of taking his clothes off. He's halfway through with his top half when the general returns. His own uniform is a mess. The dark shirt opened at the collar displaying clear white skin. The belt now where in sight, Kylo is confused minutely at the vial in the man's clenched fist but the realization is quick to sink in as Hux approaches. Then there are hands on his knees pushing his legs open. His thick boots still on his feet weighing him down.

Hux's hand goes to his groin. The glove gone, leaving one less layer between their skin. Hux is like a spring coiled, his strength coming through his simple movements. His mouth worries on Kylo's shoulders and ribs. The Knight arching into him and trying to undo his pants. Their bare chests are pressed together as Hux takes Kylo's mouth into another kiss. They become more frantic, the tempo speeds up. Kylo's pants are pushed as far as they go but his damned boots prevent them from going past midcalf. The frustration clouds Hux's decision making and he draws a knife from his own pocket. The blade tearing the black fabric. Kylo is frozen in surprise, the fear pooling in his stomach as he watches Hux cut away his pants. "What the fuck."

Hux looks up from his task, startled. "I'm not about to wrestle your stupid shoes off when I could easily get rid of your pants."

"Oh, and I'm the impulsive one."

Hux glares darkly at him and cuts another few inches down his pant leg. Kylo shakes gently, not daring to kick out in case he hits the blade. Kylo sighs, " Just finish the fucking job!" His head falls back in frustration.

Hux quickly, and efficiently destroys the rest of the pants. He yanks the shreds away and throws onto the floor beside his bed. Now that his mind is clearer he comes up with a plan in his head. He crawls between Kylo's legs and gropes the comforter in search of the lube. His fingers curl around it and he brings it into Kylo's view. He sees the slightest hint of nerves in the man's eyes. He presses a kiss to the knee beside him. Briefly he trails his lips further up Kylo's thigh until his back protests. Hux straightens his back with a pop down his spine. His hands opening the lube and smearing it across his fingers. Kylo lifts his hips, his thighs moving over Hux's.  At the first finger circling his hole he closes his eyes, and he relaxes his body; the Force coming back to him, helping him.

 //

Now, Kylo sinks down on his cock, his heavy boots against the sides of Hux's thighs. He's got a hand on Hux's chest to keep himself balanced and his head is hung, his dark hair shadowing his face. Hux is digging his nails into Kylo's skinny ass trying to control himself. Kylo is breathless as he tries to adjust to being stretched around Hux's dick. He relaxes himself by sheer force of will and sinks the last remaining inches until he's seated fully. A dark blush trails down his chest and Hux's fingernails break skin making him hiss.

The general lets go to grab his narrow hips, and lifts Kylo as he pulls his own hips back. He drags Kylo down to meet him as he thrusts up into his hole. The man makes a stuttered moan, his hands scrabbling at Hux's chest. Kylo quickly becomes a mess, his jaw falling open as he continually let's out shameful sounds. His hips moving in counter motions to meet the general with each thrust.  He looks down at Hux; his eyes catch on the reddish brown freckle patches across his shoulders and veiny forearms. He grabs a hand from his hip and brings it to his slick mouth. 

His lips are red but he kisses Hux's palm gently. He cradles the warm hand against his cheek as he fucks himself on Hux's cock torn between his own feelings. He can feel the need to come in his gut but he can't help but want to drag this out. It's so perfect, so good. Kylo's body feels like it's burning with the pleasure but he's missing something. The stimulus that he'd never asked his few past partners for. He grabs the man's wrist, and presses one last kiss to the soft skin. "Hux," Kylo can barely hear his own voice, "Hux, hit me, please hit m-"

The wrist is torn from his grasp and the heavy hand smacks him across the face. Kylo revels in the burn and there's another hit, this time a sharp back hand that cracks loudly on his cheek bone and Kylo comes. His hands digging into Hux's sides as he stops his hips. His brain is fried from the delicious pain, but Hux growls. There's a hand in his hair tangling in the thick curls and yanking until Kylo cries out in pain. Hux thrusts into him. " Did I tell you to stop? Now, will you be a good bitch and keep going?" It's an order not a request.

Kylo nods, but Hux uses his hair to force Kylo into eye contact. "Good sluts speak when spoken to, answer me."

Kylo doesnt know how Hux is even coherent to be so demanding. The insults only make his blood pump faster. His limp cock twitching between his legs."Yes, General," Kylo mumbles. His brain is clawing away at itself in some far corner but he's drowning in subspace and can't help the next words that fall from his lips. "I'll be a good bitch for you, sir." 

The general digs his fingers into Kylo's ribcage. Kylo whines from oversensitivity. He hesitates to start riding him again, but Hux tightens his hold on Kylo's hair.The general brings Kylo's face closer to his; the air from his mouth hitting Kylo who is struggling to breath all together. He can't stop the way his thoughts are swirling and twisting together. He focuses on Hux. His thighs are slowly beginning to cramp but he feels the pleasure coming off of Hux's mind in waves. He can't help himself;he dives into the ecstacy tainted thoughts of the general. He's overwhelmed, and his eyes open yet he doesn't remember closing them. He meets Hux's cat eyed stare. He rolls his hips and the smack of flesh almost distracts him. Almost. 

The complicated mixture ofemotions are lost on the man. He can only think about the one thought, one desire that had burned into him from Hux's thoughts. Involuntarily, Kylo's muscles clench around Hux's cock. He sees the furrow of the general's forehead. The general's mouth opens, "What are you waiting for, Kylo, you dare to enter my thoughts but lack the guts to act? _Pathetic_."

The last words sticks under Kylo's skin and the neglected piece of his psyche breaks through. The Force floods him, it's pumping in his veins. He force chokes his general. The approving words being broadcast from the man's mind. Kylo rides him harder. His boney ass hitting Hux's thighs. As the general turns red he grows closer to coming, when Kylo finally releases his throat Hux comes. His cock twitching and shooting cum into the man above him. Kylo has to grab his own renewed erection and jerks it hard and fast. The orgasm that hits him is a burst of stars behind his eyes. 

His hand is covered in the sticky fluid and he wrinkles his nose, wiping it on Hux's sheets. Hux makes a noise of objection but Kylo cleans himself using the sex scented sheets before falling into the remaining dry patch. Hux's come slowly leaks from his hole and he winces at the lightening bolt of arousal the thought gives him. Hux's voice is rough as he speaks, " You heathen, don't just continue to make a mess of my belongings. "  

 "Maybe I would listen if you hadn't cut my pants into shreds." 

"That is no excuse." 

"Yes it is. Now be quiet I'm trying to sleep here." 

Hux tries to protest but Kylo's arms wrap around his torso and pull him into the muscled chest. He's got a nose full of the idiot's shampoo and the stench of cum. He grimaces. When he tries to pull away he finds himself stuck beneath the overgrown puppy man's arm and simply gives up on any escape. He stares at Kylo's peaceful face and when he's certain the man is sleeping he snuggles closer to him. Hux is nearly asleep when the gravely voice meet his ears. "G'night, General."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I love my trash children. I hope you liked this :')


End file.
